Amor,cosa del destino
by Kami Hao
Summary: Hao va al lugar donde nacio y ahi se encontrara con un personaje que tal ves haga que aprecie mas la vida humana.Anna emprende un nuevo viaje...(HaoxAnna(MikihisaxKeiko)CAP 4!
1. eres feliz?

**Capitulo 1**

"**Eres feliz?"**

Era una tarde muy soleada en Fumbari y en la pensión Asakura todo estaba normal...muy normal u.u Ahí nos encontramos en la cocina a Yoh que llevaba unos pantalones verdes con una camisa que tenia las mangas recogidas hasta el codo y unos extraños audífonos en la cabeza. En la sala se encontraba Anna kyouyama ,itako y futura esposa de Yoh que estaba viendo novelas "como siempre" recostada comiendo galletas y a su costado estaba Tamao una aprendiz de itako que en el ultimo años desde que termino el torneo de Shamanes había decidido vivir ahí. Y por ultimo en el patio se encontraba Hao Asakura que llevaba unos pantalones color café y una camisa negra desabrochada...al parecer solamente se encontraba mirando como las nubes pasaban..."es tan aburrido" pensaba el Shaman.

Desde que termino el Torneo de Shamanes ,Yoh le había propuesto vivir con ellos (N/R ustedes saben como es Yoh ¬¬) y aunque la Itako estuvo rotundamente en desacuerdo, el decidió aceptar aquella propuesta, ya que no tenia a donde ir y de paso para hacer enfurecer a la rubia ;D .

"No se como puedes vivir en un sitio tan aburrido" –Dijo al shaman de fuego con los ojos cerrados y recostado en el césped.

"Mmm...a mi me gusta esta tranquilidad jijiji –Dijo su sonriente hermano que había salido de la cocina.

"Lo único que me animas es..."-abre los ojos y queda mirando a Yoh con una picara sonrisa

"HAO!" –Grito la rubia desde adentro de la pensión- "ya te he dicho que bajes la tapa del escusado, maldita sea"

Jajajaja...es muy divertido ver como tu prometida se enoja con pequeñeces como esas – Se burlo el shaman colocando las manos detrás de la nuca.

"Tienes razón, pero creo que no estaría tan molesta si no te lo hubiera dicho 1000 veces jijii ...tu sabes como es Annita – Dijo yoh con una risita

De pronto aparece Anna detrás de Hao (N/R como lo hizo? no se ¬¬ es un fic , aquí todo puede pasar) y le da un zape en la nuca. Hao solo volteo y la quedo mirando muy divertido con su habitual sonrisa cínica que tenia, en cambio Yoh solo se limitaba a ver ya que no quería ser victima de la furia de su prometida.

"Así que te parezco muy divertida ¿eh? –Dijo la itako muy desafiantemente y con un aura maligna en su entorno.

"Pues si tanto te molesta que me ría de ti entonces no deberías ser tan cascarrabias, Annita no sabes lo bien que te quedaría una sonrisa de ves en cuando" –Dijo el shaman acercándose a su rostro- "Adiós"

Entonces Hao desapareció en una llama de fuego dejando a la pareja a solas, no era la primera ves que Hao le hacia enojar a Anna, al perecer el disfrutaba verla molesta y Anna lo sabia muy bien y había decidido no haberle caso pero...¿quién no puede enojarse con alguien que parece que lo mas divertido en la vida es hacer cuadritos la vida de la rubia?

"Ese maldito de tu hermano me va a hacer sacar canas verdes" –Dijo resignada la rubia y sin decir mas se regreso a la sala.

La cena había pasado tranquilamente en cuanto Hao no abriera la boca para molestar a la rubia que ya estaba mas que harta de la actitud tan molesta que tenia el hermano de su prometido hacia ella. Ya pasaban de las 10 de la noche y Yoh, Anna, Tamao ya se habían ido a sus respectivas alcobas para descansar, sin embargo Hao solo se quedo en el jardín mirando las estrellas, Nunca se imagino que el shaman mas poderoso se encontrara en la casa del sujeto que intento matar y lo peor era que...esta nueva vida no le resultaba tan mal, sin duda era mejor que estar por ahí con camaradas que te tenían miedo y mejor que estar caminando con las miradas de rencor y odio que siempre le mandaban las demás personas.

"Yo soy quien soy, con un pasado que no puedo cambiar" –Dijo el shaman mirando las estrellas.

"_Tu eres Hao Asakura, el shaman mas poderoso, El Hao Asakura a quien todos temen, El shaman que puede dominar lo que sea, a quien en sea sin embargo eres El Hao Asakura que su pasado rige su futuro, El shaman que no pudo ser feliz antes y tampoco lo es ahora"_

Hao abrió los ojos y se paro lo mas rápido que pudo "De donde salido esa voz?" se preguntaba el shaman de fuego, miro alrededor y no encontró nada, tampoco podía encontrar un presencia o algo para poder identificar al dueño de aquella vos. Solo era el, el viento que agitaba las ramas de los árboles y las estrellas sin embargo aunque todo pareciera normal...no lo estaba, en el viento se podía percibir un viento mas helado que de lo de costumbre y el ambiente se sentía tenso.

"_Pobre Hao, dices que odias a los humanos, dices que ellos destruyen todo, dices que ellos no tiene remedio...sin embargo, tu odio y tu venganza son la prueba mas clara de que tu también eres uno de ellos"_

"Cállate!" –Ordeno Hao

"Pobre humano" 

"Tu que sabes, Quien eres tu!"-Pregunto irritado el castaño mientras que apretaba fuertemente los puños y miraba a su alrededor buscando el origen de aquella voz...sin embargo, no encontró nada, el ambiente se estaba nublando y no sabia por que de pronto estaba mucho frió.

Hao cerro los ojos y trato de percibir una ves mas aquella voz pero solamente escuchaba el roce del viento que chocaba contra los árboles haciendo que las ramas bailaran entre la suave brisa. Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una mano lo cogió del hombro haciendo que el shaman de fuego volteara rápidamente y como un reflejo agarrar fuertemente el brazo del que había osado tocarlo.

"Hao? Me...me estas lastimando"-Dijo algo asustada Anna, pero respaldo su impresión con una mirada severa que le ordenaba a Hao a soltarla.

"eh? Yo...lo siento" –Se disculpo el shaman soltando su brazo suavemente.

"Te sientes bien" –Pregunto la chica algo preocupada ya que era muy raro que Satánico shaman de fuego se disculpara por algo como eso.

"eh?" yo...-No pudo decir mucho ya que su vista se nublo y se cayo sentado en el césped

"Tienes fiebre" –Alcanzo a decir la rubia al poner su mano el la mejilla del shaman, la cual estaba sonrojada.

A pesar de que soy el shaman mas fuerte del mundo no estoy a salvo de los resfrios pensó Hao para si mismo, pero lo que en verdad le sorprendió fue la atención que se tomaba Anna para con el. Simplemente no entendía... . Al parecer se había resfriado por estar a media noche afuera y sin camisa (N/R quien no? ¬¬) pero la razón por la que se había conseguido la fiebre no le importo en esos momentos, Hao solo seguía con la mirada a la itako que lo había ayudado a recostarse en su cama y ahora había traído un té con unas aspirinas.

"Ajjj..no quiero esto, sabe horrible" –Se quejo el shaman al tomar una de las aspirinas que le había traído la itako.

"Así que el señor del fuego todo poderoso puede destruir lo que sea, pero cuando se trata de una simple pastilla es tan solo un mocoso malcriado?" –Se bufo la rubia

"Grrrr.. sabe horrible, que no me puedes traer algo mejor? ¬¬" –Miro de mala gana a la rubia haciendo un puchero y dibujando círculos en las sabanas.

Anna miro muy divertida la reacción de castaño y pues quien iba a imaginar al Hao Asakura el satánico shaman que casi destruye a todos los humanos haciendo pucheros como un niño malcriado. Anna nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera lo cual hizo que lo viera con mucha curiosidad y algo...algo de ternura.

"Debe ser por la fiebre"-Pensó la rubia – " pues si no te lo tomas entonces no se te pasara la fiebre- Dijo Anna fingido irritabilidad.

"ok ¬o¬" – Respondió al Asakura de mala gana y al tragarse la pastilla que por cierto estaba bien fea (N/R ajjj pastillas que asco, huacala) puso una cara de asco y se digno a tomar rápidamente el te para que se le fuese el mal sabor. –"Listo, contenta?"

"Si y que estabas haciendo tan tarde en el jardín?" –Pregunto con curiosidad la rubia

"Solamente...pensaba"- Respondió el shaman con un pequeño deje de tristeza -

"_Tu eres Hao Asakura, el shaman mas poderoso, El Hao Asakura a quien todos temen, El shaman que puede dominar lo que sea, a quien en sea sin embargo eres El Hao Asakura que su pasado rige su futuro, El shaman que no pudo ser feliz antes y tampoco lo es ahora"_

– Recordaba con amargura aquellas palabras- "Será cierto?"

"Eh?" –Anna miro curiosamente al shaman, al parecer había algo que lo atormentaba sin embargo era muy difícil que aquel sujeto contara lo que lo molestaba o lo que lo ponía triste. La itako lo miro detenidamente ... "¿Qué le pasa?" –Pensó la rubia pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para tratar de olvidar la pregunta que se había formulado en la cabeza, acaso ella se preocupaba por aquel infeliz que casi mata a su prometido? Jamás! El estaba en esta casa a contra de su voluntad.

"Nada, solamente estaba pensando en voz alta...Dime Anna, tu conoces la felicidad?" –Pregunto Hao con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando fijamente a los ojos negros de la itako, cosa que no le gusto mucho a esta y no era por que el era por que le tenia miedo mas bien se ponía un poco nerviosa con la esa mirada hipnotizante le daba aquel chico.

"Creo que la fiebre te esta haciendo preguntar cosas sin sentido, mejor ya me voy a dormir" –Dijo Anna cortantemente.

"Tu felicidad es algo sin sentido?" –Pregunto burlonamente el shaman, esperando aquella reacción que le gustaba provocar a la itako.

"Si lo soy, pero eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe!"- Respondió a la defensiva.

"Si tu lo dices"-Dijo el castaño volteando la mirada para que la rubia no lo viera que quería reírse (Claramente Hao ya sabia que Anna le iba a contestar mal ,pero el disfrutaba ver alterada a la fría mujer)

Anna solamente le mando una mirada fría , "Para que me molesto" se preguntaba la chica mientras volvía para recoger la charola pero como la habitación solamente era iluminada por una vela no pudo ver que había una lata en el piso haciendo que esta se resbalara y cayera encima de Hao quedando horriblemente cerca. Los dos chicos estaban inmóviles, Anna miraba fijamente los ojos del castaño y Hao miraba detenidamente los ojos de la rubia. Nunca habían estado tan cerca, pareciera que los dos estaban muy ocupados examinándose uno al otro ya que ninguno hacia nada para moverse o pararse.

"Sus ojos reflejan soledad y Resentimiento" –Pensó la Anna

"Sus ojos tienen tristeza y Angustia" –Se dijo para si mismo Hao – "tienes unos ojos muy hermosos, pero siento que no tienen aquel brillo que debería tener una persona feliz" –Dijo algo sonriente el shaman al ver que Anna se levantaba rápidamente y algo ruborizada.

"Ya te dije que eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe" – Contesto Anna mas fría que nunca – " Y si me disculpas ya me voy a dormir"

Anna se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando sintió que unas manos la jalaban haciendo que esta volteara. Hao ahora la había arrinconada a la pared quedando tanto o mas juntos que hace unos momento. Ella podía ver claramente como los ojos del shaman la miraban fijamente como tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba o ver dentro de su alma.

"Estas de acuerdo con ser la prometida de Yoh?" – Le pregunto seriamente

"Si lo estoy"-Dijo cortantemente la itako liberándose rápidamente de Hao y marchándose a su alcoba si no antes hacerle una advertencia –"Si me vuelves a tocarme...te juro que te parto la cara, me entendiste!" –Termino de decir la rubia, cerrando con furia la puerta de la habitación.

"Me estas mintiendo" –Dijo para si mismo Hao quien aun miraba la puerta por donde había salido aquella chica que le resultaba muy interesante. Aquel tema de conversación estaba muy lejos de terminar...

Fin del Capitulo 1 

Muy bien esta historia la escribí a las 12 de la noche cuando estaba media sonámbula así que cualquier sugerencia o recomendaciones son bien recibidas o...quería May Sk espero que te allá gustado este capitulo, en realidad yo quería hacer un drama en mi primer Fic pero mas que drama creo que fue comedia ¬¬ . Así que me dispuse a hacer esto un romance completo muajajajaja ÒuÓ. Espero que me dejen reviews para seguir adelante.

Y muchas gracias por el nombre hermanita ToT estoy muy contenta de que seas la madrina de mi nuevo Fic...koishiteru so much XD (mi nueva lengua...japonés con ingles ¬¬u) espero que te guste este Fic que acabo de hacer...hago lo mejor que puedo y prometo mejorar n.n


	2. Por primera ves

**Capitulo 2**

"**Por primera ves.."**

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde aquella noche, al parecer todo iba muy tranquilamente con la excepción de que la itako se mostraba un poco mas distante de Hao (N/R mas distante que antes ¬¬) Cosa que al shaman amo del fuego no le preocupaba tanto ya que siempre había sido así con el, pero esta ves no sentía que lo rechazara mas bien sentía que lo evadía y eso era algo que no le gustaba y menos de ella.

"me esta evitando?" – Pensaba algo molesto el castaño mientras se recostaba en el jardín a contemplar las nubes...eso era lo que mas lo relajaba, no había nada mas tranquilizante como ver aquellos copos de algodón surcando el cielo. Sin embargo sintió aquella presencia tan inconfundible ... Anna lo estaba mirando desde la ventana de su alcoba. Hao no necesitaba abrir lo ojos y mirar, el podía sentir su presencia a muchos metros de distancia, por algo era el shaman mas poderoso del planeta pero aunque ya sabia lo que ella estaba haciendo decidió voltearse y mandarle una de sus sonrisas, cosa que a la rubia le sorprendió un poco...desvió la mirada y cerro la ventana.

"Sin duda me esta evitando...estará molesta por lo de ayer?"-Se pregunto el castaño recostándose de nuevo en el césped –"Ja! Eso a mi no me importa" –Se dijo así mismo Hao mientras cerraba los ojos proponiéndose descansar un rato.

"Si algo le molesta entonces debería arreglarlo con su noviecito" –Susurro

"Eh? Conmigo?" –Le pregunto Yoh que había salido de la pensión y al parecer para la misma razón que su hermano mayor. –"no te parece que las nubes parasen copos de algodón surcando el cielo jijiji"

"Kami, Le había leído la mente? O tan solo eran mas parecidos de lo que el pensaba?"-Se pregunto muy divertido el mayor –"Siempre hacen que me relaje" –Le contesto Hao dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano la cual le contesto dándole otra mayor.

"jijii es verdad" –Dijo el menor mirando las nubes que tanto adoraba su hermano mayor

"Yoh?..."

"Mm? Nani?" –Pregunto el sonriente muchacho

"Aunque e vivido mas de 1000 años aun existen misterios que nunca pude descifrar" "El como piensan las mujeres es unos de los dolores de cabeza mas grandes que e tenido" –Suspiro el joven amo del fuego.

"Eso es algo que ni siendo Shaman king podrías descifrar jijijiji" –Contesto entre pequeñas risitas el menor de los gemelos.

"Dime...tu entiendes a las mujeres, tu entiendes a Anna?" –Pregunto sin dejar de mirar las nubes.

"Mmm no se jijiji...Pero creo que es algo imposible...nadie puede conocer a la perfección a otra persona" –Contesto el castaño de pelo corto –"Que?. No me digas que te peleaste con Annita de nuevo?

"Gum! Yo solamente le pregunte algo y se molesto" –Suspiro – "Mujeres..."

"Mmm? Que le habrá preguntado?" –Pensó Yoh- "bueno tu sabes que ella tiene el temperamento fuerte...¿que le pre...

"Oeee la comida ya esta lista" –Grito Anna desde la puerta, sin mirar a Hao

"Esta bien...Vamos?"-Le pregunto Yoh a su hermano

Hao se levanto del césped y se quedo mirando a la itako, quien se había dado la vuelta para entrar a la pensión..._"Que pasa Annita? Me tienes miedo o que?" ._La itako volteo y miro a Hao con tanto odio que hasta el se sorprendió un poco, sin embargo le gustaba que esa mujer se comportara de esa manera...le gustaba que fuera una fiera, le gustaba que no le tuviera miedo...

"_De ninguna manera le tendría miedo a un sujeto que le hace tantos rodeos al tomar una pastilla"_ –Le devolvió burlonamente el pensamiento a Hao (N/R por si acaso eso fue telepatía ) – "Vas a venir o te me vas a quedar mirándome todo el día?"-Le dijo burlonamente la rubia.

"Es que me encantas, eres tan bondadosa y amable"-Dijo sarcásticamente y con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro.

"baka" –Dijo la itako arqueando la ceja y dando un pequeño suspiro-"Vamos antes de que Yoh se coma todo"

Los dos Shamanes se quedaron mirándose uno al otro como si se estuvieran examinando mutuamente y luego de unos segundos después ambos se dirigieron hacia a dentro de la pensión ambos con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro ...¿Todo volvió a la normalidad?...

_Eso te hace feliz verdad? Que es lo que sientes? Que es lo que Hao Asakura desea en realidad? Que es lo que tu corazón pide?..._

Hao abrió totalmente los ojos y volteo casi violentamente sorprendiendo a su acompañante, "Esa voz de nuevo? ...entonces no fue mi imaginación..." Se dijo Hao para así mismo mirando a todos los rincones del patio y como era posible que el shaman mas poderoso no pudiera darse cuenta de quien le hablaba?...a menos que..."sea una persona mas poderosa" Pensó algo preocupado.

"Pasa algo?" –Pregunto algo sorprendida por la reacción tan repentina de Hao, sin embargo este solamente la quedo mirando por algunos segundos como tratando de descubrir lo que la itako le estaba diciendo y después negó con la cabeza.

"A ti te pasa algo"-Se dijo así misma mirando de reojo al shaman de fuego quien se mostraba desde hace algunos días un poco distraído. Ella sabia que el aparentaba ser así pero el era un sujeto muy perceptible...Pero de todas maneras " a mi no tiene por que importarme"- se dijo así misa la itako. Pero mas que decirse así misma parecía como si se lo estuviera imponiendo. Ella no quería aceptarlo pero aquel hombre le estaba llegando a importar...

"Quieres salir Annita?" –Pregunto algo nervioso Yoh mientras que comía.

"Ah?"-Se sorprendió la rubia ante tal proposición pues desde que ellos se conocieron el nunca le había pedido que saliera con el, siempre pensó que el prefería estar con sus amigos a que estar con ella. "Esta bien"-Finalmente respondió sin siquiera mirando a su prometido.

"jijiji" –Rió con un poco de nerviosismo el castaño

Ya en la calle, Yoh y Anna iban caminando de lo mas normal, a veces conversaban de cosas que no tenían la mayor importancia pero era preferible hablar o el otro pensaría que estaría incomoda en esa situación. Yoh primero la llevo a una feria que habían abierto recientemente en Fumbari, A decir verdad ambos se divirtieron mucho...en especial cuando Yoh se tropezó cayéndose sobre su algodón de dulce. Realmente Anna casi nunca salía con su prometido mas bien dicho...nunca. Esta era la primera ves que salía de esta manera con el castaño, no sabia muy bien que hacer pero supuso que actuar normalmente seria una buena opción.

Yoh por su parte también se sentía un poco apenado por aquella situación "Espero que se este divirtiendo" –Se decía el shaman una y otra ves. Esta también era la primera ves que salía con una chica y no sabia que tenia que hacer. Entonces Yoh vio a una pareja de novios sentados en el asiento detrás de una pileta, cariñosamente agarrados de las manos y sonriendo mutuamente.

"Como si fuera lo mas importante en sus vidas"-Continuo pensando el castaño.

Yoh miro disimuladamente a Anna..."no me había dado cuenta de lo bonita que es Anna" Pensaba el joven y volteando la mirada y actuando de los mas normal posible agarro la mano de esta, rogando a su ves al cielo de que la rubia no lo golpeara. Pero para su sorpresa la itako no hizo nada por soltarle la mano.

"Es mi día de suerte"-Se decía Yoh un poco sonrojado pero feliz.

"Tienes las manos tibias...Yoh" –Se dijo la itako sin evitar mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al regresar de la pensión, Yoh se dispuso a hacer algo que jamás...jamás había intentado hacer, Miro a Anna mostrándole un pequeña sonrisa que reflejaba ternura y algo de nerviosismo y lentamente se fue acercando a los labios de su prometida, sin embargo el cerebro de Anna no podía procesar lo que estaba haciendo su prometido, nunca en la vida había intentado besarla, sin darse cuenta las palabras de Hao le retumbaron en la cabeza "Eres feliz siendo la prometida de Yoh?" , mientras su prometido se acercaba lentamente, Anna no podía creer lo que pensaba, en realidad estaba dudando, estaba dudando de los sentimientos que tenia hacia el joven Asakura.. "Por que?" se preguntaba si habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, si habían superado tantos obstáculos juntos "Por que?"

"Dis...Discúlpame"-Dijo apenado el shaman dirigiendo la mirada hacia el piso.

Al decir esto Anna dejo sus pensamientos y regreso a la realidad, ella inconcientemente había volteado su rostro haciendo que Yoh le diera un beso en la mejilla. Anna miro a Yoh dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, sin embargo solamente pudo ver a un Yoh algo triste y con las mejillas algo coloradas por la vergüenza que había sufrido hace algunos momentos.

"Lo lamento"-Dijo la rubia mirando a su prometido.

"No importa Annita, yo tengo la culpa jiji" –Le contesto al castaño mostrando una pequeña sonrisa pero en su interior sentía como el corazón se le estrujaba ...Su Anna lo había rechazado, "pero por que?" se preguntaba el joven "Si ella es mi prometida, esto debería ser algo normal entre nosotros" –Siguió preguntándose para si mismo.

"Mejor entremos, ya esta haciendo algo de frió"-Le propuso

El Asakura asintió con la cabeza y ambos regresaron a la pensión sin dirigir ninguna palabra. Yoh por que pensaba que lo que había hecho le había sido incomodo a la itako y Anna por que no sabia que decir ante aquella confusión que sentía. Ambos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones despidiéndose. Yoh con un "hasta mañana Annita" y su prometida con un "Hasta mañana" siempre seria, siempre seca. El joven Asakura no sabia por que ella actuaba de esa manera. "así es con todo el mundo" Dijo antes de dormirse.

"No puedo dormir" –Dijo la itako dando vueltas a su tufon-"Mejor será que de un paseo" –Anna miro el reloj- "4:00am"-Anna se levanto y se cambio dispuesta a salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco y pensar sobre lo que había pasado hoy con su prometido.

"Es normal que el quiera hacer eso...después de todo yo soy su prometida"-Pensó Anna caminando por las calles. "Por que en ese momento tubo que aparecer las palabras de ese sujeto?"-Se siguió preguntando así misma la itako sin saber que tal ves sus dudas se aclararían mas tarde...o tal ves en aquel momento comenzarían.

_Había muchos moustros pasando por ahí, el era un niño que estaba sentado en el suelo mirando aquellas enfermizas cosas, ya estaba mas que cansado de ver y oír aquellas extrañas presencias. Un demonio se acerco a el y le pregunto._

"_Tú… siempre estas aquí solo. ¿Puedes ver nuestra existencia?" – pregunto la criatura._

el niño solamente se alejo de el sin siquiera mirarlo, haciendo como que no existía se dispuso a marcharse...

"No puedo ver nada… no escuchó nada…"- dijo el pequeño de larga cabellera castaña.

"¡Pero me estas respondiendo!" – gritó.

"Lo humanos asesinaron a mi madre, por culpa de ustedes demonios…"- dijo el castaño triste

El demonio con tres tipos de colas saliendo de su cabeza, un pequeño cuerno en la frente y una tela en volviendo su pecho con una Z en ella, se quedo callado unos segundos y se quedo observando al castaño.

"¿Tu madre? ¿Cuál es su nombre?" – pregunto

"Mi madre es Asano Ha, y por ella mi nombre es Asaha Douji" – siguió caminando en compañía del pequeño demonio.

"Asano Ha y Asaha… je je je, un poco confuso. Oye ¿porque no te nombras Mappa Douji?" – sugirió la criatura

"No importa, de cualquier forma mi nombre no durará… "

"Interesante, encadenado a un nombre y no le temes a los demonios… ¿Quién eres exactamente?" – cruzó sus brazo

"Mappa Douji… El niño demonio que exterminará a los humanos… "-Dijo el niño alzando su mirada que tenia furia y sed de venganza.

En el parque de Fumbari se podía ver a un joven que había despertado muy agitado y sudoroso, aquel joven de largas cabelleras se encontraba durmiendo en un árbol cerca del lago. "Fue un sueño" Se dijo así mismo el shaman de fuego colocándose las mano de la cara para luego mirar a las estrellas, realmente cuanto tiempo se había quedado dormido,no lo sabia y de todas maneras "A quien le importo" se decía mientras miraba con un pequeño deje de tristeza las estrellas que tanto le gustaban.

Sin embargo sintió una presencia muy familiar que llegaba al parque en que el estaba, sabia de quien se trataba pero la pegunta era "Que hace aquí tan tarde?" se preguntaba el shaman de fuego mientras miraba que una joven de cabellos rubios y tez blanca se aproximaba al lago. "Anna" Se dijo para si mismo. Era muy extraño, al parecer ella estaba muy sumida en sus pensamiento ya que no pudo darse cuenta de la presencia de Hao y eso era casi imposible ya que el tenia un poder espiritual muy elevado.

"Parece que andas muy distraída Annita"-dijo el shaman de fuego con una sonrisa retorcida que solamente el sabia dar.

Anna se sobresalto, pensaba que era la única del lugar. Sus ojos se clavaron en Hao mientras que este saltaba de un árbol y se acercaba lentamente a la itako. El llevaba unos pantalones cafés, unos zapatos negros y una camisa del mismo color media abotonada.

"Por que tan tarde fuera de la pensión? No puedes dormir?" –Pregunto el castaño acercándose a donde estaba ella.

Anna solo asintió-"Tu que haces aquí?"- Pregunto mirando el rostro de Hao que aun estaba un poco sudado por aquel sueño que tuvo. –"Estas sudando"

"Eh? A...es que me quede dormido y tuve un sueño un poco fastidioso"-Dijo limpiándose el sudor con un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsillo- "Es que las estrellas de veían muy hermosas esta noche y decidí observarlas".

"Ja! Con que una pesadilla?" –Pregunto Anna volteando para ver el lago que estaba en el centro del parque.

"Soñé con mi madre"-Contesto el castaño volteando la mirada-"Ella fue asesinada por unos humanos"

"Nani?" –Anna lo quedo observando un rato, aquel chico no parecía ser el castaño de pelo largo que siempre la sacaba de sus cacillas, Hao tenia una mirada un poco perturbada y que dejaban ver su tristeza. Por primera ves no sabia que decir...

(N/R muy bien aquí empieza mi song Fic n.n) (autor Alex Ubago. Canción : Sin miedo a nada)

Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida,  
me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas,  
más me cayo y te marchas,  
mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día   
de no esconder las heridas  
que me duelen al pensar  
que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más,  
¿cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?

"sabes?" –Comenzó a decir el castaño mientras se iba acercando la itako- "Ella siempre decía que desde que nacemos siempre teníamos una estrella que nos guiaba" –Dijo el shaman mirando las estrellas.

"Yo oí que puedes pedirle un deseo a las estrellas"-contradijo con una pequeña sonrisa al shaman.

"En serio? Y que pediría alguien como tu a las estrellas?" –Pregunto muy curioso mientras observaba a la joven, estaba muy interesado en la respuesta.

"Quieres saber?" –Pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa, la cual impresiono al joven...nunca la había visto sonreír , al menos no si no estaba con Yoh.

Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte  
acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,  
me voy perdiendo en tu aroma  
me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan  
susurrando palabras, que llegan a este pobre corazón  
voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.

"Pues..."-Comenzó Anna- "yo tengo muchos deseos pero lo que mas quisiera ahora seria...tocarlas" –Dijo mirando las estrellas que brillaban espectacularmente aquella noche.

"Jajaja nunca me hubiera imaginado que tu tuvieras esos tipos de sueños"- Dijo divertido mientras que la rubia solo lo volteaba a ver algo fastidiada." Bueno yo me había imaginado que me dirías algo como /me gustaría vivir con lujos y comodidades/ -Dijo el castaño imitando la vos de Anna.

"Te dije que tenia muchos sueños, baka" –Se defendió la itako un poco sonrojada por ver como Hao la imitaba de esa manera...aunque le resultaba divertido verlo nunca pensó ver esa personalidad de Hao pero si lo meditaba ella no sabia nada sobre el...nada..

Me muero por conocerte  
saber qué es lo que piensas  
abrir todas tus puertas  
y vencer esas tormentas  
que nos quieran abatir  
centrar en tus ojos mi mirada  
cantar contigo al alba   
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
y ver en tu rostro cada día  
crecer esa semilla, crear soñar dejar todo surgir  
aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

"jaja no te molestes"-Dijo sonriéndole-"Sabes?" –Hao camino hasta estar detrás de la itako y haciendo que ella mirara las estrellas una ves mas- "Si levantas la palma de tu mano hacia las estrellas pereciera como que las puedes tocar"

Hao agarro delicadamente la mano de Anna haciendo que esta se elevara hacia el cielo después bajando hasta su brazo para poder sostenerla mejor.

"No te da esa impresión?"-Le susurro el shaman en el oído.

"Es verdad"-Dijo Anna un poco colorada al sentir al shaman de fuego atrás de ella susurrándole cosas el oído. "Quema" Pensó la joven "Su piel quema cuando me rosa, pero es una ardor agradable" Se dijo para si misma, cerrando los ojos para sentir mejor aquel calor que le proporcionaba aquel joven.

Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente  
me muero por intrigarte  
y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,  
sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte,  
que más dará lo que digan  
qué más dará lo que piensen  
si estoy loco es cosa mía  
y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor  
vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.

"Que suavidad"-Pensó el castaño-"Su piel es realmente suave, tersa y muy cálida"

Hao estaba sumergidos en sus pensamiento pero inconscientemente abrazo a la itako poniendo su frente en el hombro de esta. Sorprendentemente la itako no izo nada por quietarse de aquel gesto ya que en esos momento era lo que mas deseaba...lo que los dos deseaban.

Esa misma noche Anna supo que siempre hubo una parte de Hao que no era cruel y llana de venganza y ella...quería conocer esa parte de el.

Mientras Hao por primera ves supo lo que se sentía ver las hermosas estrellas sin sentirse solo. Y tal ves esa no fuera la primera ves que se dio cuenta pero en aquellos momentos lo tenia mas presente que nunca, que... "Anna era una mujer, una mujer muy hermosa"

Me muero por conocerte  
saber qué es lo que piensas  
abrir todas tus puertas  
y vencer esas tormentas  
que nos quieran abatir  
centrar en tus ojos mi mirada  
cantar contigo al alba   
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
y ver en tu rostro cada día  
crecer esa semilla, crear soñar dejar todo surgir  
aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

Aquel instante fue interrumpido por una majestuosa salida del sol, que para algunos ese seria un momento muy romántico pero para otros seria...el comienza de algo nuevo. Anna se quedo pasmada viendo aquel espectáculo al igual que su acompañante que al parecer la había soltado. "cuanto tiempo habrán estado aquí" se preguntaron los dos.

"Ya tenemos que irnos"-Dijo la itako tratando de sonar lo mas seca posible. –"Yoh se va a preocupar si no me encuentra en la pensión"

"Esta bien" –Dijo simplemente al castaño

Los dos Shamanes caminaron por el parque hasta la pensión , un camino que iba marcado por aquel amanecer de cosas nuevas, un camino que ninguno de los dos se esperaba...Por primera ves los dos se miraron de una forma que no fuera de odio o fastidio, por primera ves ambos querían saber mas uno del otro...

**Fin del capitulo 2**

Autora: esta ves me esforcé mas en hacer el capitulo mas largo TvT espero que les aya gustado y que dejen reviews para poder seguir trabajando. Oh May Sk ya sabia que tu serias la primera en ponerme un review XD aunque nunca te dije que la había publicado este Fic...¬¬ me estas acosando no? XD ya bueno pero en serio te quiero agradecer por estar apoyándome siempre...mayra kawaii TT . TT yo también te quiero mucho y este capitulo va por ti ;D . Ah también se me olvidaba decir que el sueño que tubo Hao era de su vida pasada y es una historia real de takei, "Mappa Douji", no e inventado eso ¬¬ ok?


	3. Ozore

**Capitulo 3 "Ozore"**

"Anna? Estas despierta?" Preguntaba el menor de los gemelos dando pequeños golpecitos a la puerta de su prometida. "es raro" ella siempre se despertaba muy temprano para hacerlo entrenar, aunque ya no hubiera torneo de shamanes ella siempre decía que debía entrenar para volverse mejor cada día sin embargo "_son las 11:00 am_" El shaman decidió dejarla dormir un poco mas, "tal ves no pudo dormir en la noche" dijo mirando la puerta de su prometida y después se fue.

"Hao?" Pregunto algo inseguro Yoh detrás de la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, abrió un poco la puerta para ver mejor y ahí se encontraba Hao que al parecer todavía estaba dormido. "_Todo el mundo tiene sueño de repente_?" Pensó Yoh acercándose mas a donde estaba su hermano.

_El pequeño niño seguía caminando siendo seguido por el demonio._

-¿Niño demonio? – pregunto con burla el pequeño demonio – pues lo que hay frente a mis ojos es un niño humano ordinario –coloco sus brazos de tras de su nuca.

-¿Por qué me sigues? – preguntó sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Y porque no?… no tengo algo mejor que hacer además, no es fácil encontrar humanos que puedan ver demonio – respondido sonriendo

-Tonterías… puedo hablar con demonios, porque soy un niño demonio… ¿Cómo podría ser ordinario? -

El Demonio se rió – Tu madre fue una de aquellos que llaman seres malditos o algo así – ese comentario hizo que el pequeño castaño volteara a verlo con algo de enfado - ¿Estoy en lo cierto? – sus vos y su mirada mostraban malicia, el castaño no lo dejo de mirar. –Pero los humanos son débiles y cobardes, temen lo que no pueden ver y lo que no entienden, y para encontrar la paz tratan de explicar lo inexplicable… y por eso es que tu madre fue asesinada, "una mujer que puede ver y hablar con demonios no puede ser humana, sino un demonio"… los seres malditos no pueden convertirse en humanos, si pudieran hacerlo, se convertirían en algo mejor que eso- explico el demonio con un tono serio y de burla al mismo tiempo. El pequeño abrió los ojos recordando lo que había pasado hace algunos años...

"Mal...di...tos"-Pronuncio Hao todavía dormido, su rostro reflejaba mucho enojo.

Yoh al verlo así decidió despertarlo, sin embargo cuando quiso tocarlo, el incendio la almohada que estaba agarrando con fuerza, si seguía así terminaría quemando todo el cuarto.

"Hao! Despierta!" –Grito su hermano moviéndolo.

"Ahhh!" –Hao despertó muy sobresaltado, miro a Yoh , Yoh lo miro, no entendía que estaba pasando y por que todo estaba en llamas. Hao cerro sus ojos y trato de concentrarse, al cabo de unos momentos las llamas se habían extinguido, sin embargo el aun no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero por el sueño que tubo pudo imaginarse algo "Kuso" fue lo único que dijo apretando fuertemente las sabanas.

"Hao...que..."

"me voy a lavar"-Dijo el castaño reincorporándose y cerrando la puerta dejando a un Yoh igual o un poco mas confundido que antes.

"ahora ustedes dos les toca limpiar la casa"-Dijo la itako levantándose de la mesa.

"Queee! Pero acabo de llagar de entrenar!" –Exclamo un muy inconforme Yoh

Plaff

"OK Annita jijiji"–Rectifico el joven con la mejilla colorada e hinchada

"Tu vas a limpiar todos los cuartos" –Anna miro luego a Hao que todavía estaba tomando su te y al parecer no le tomaba mucha importancia a lo que la rubia decía (cosa que a Anna no le agrado) "Y tu vas a limpiar el desván"

"aja, como quieras"-Dijo desganadamente el mayor de los Asakuras sin hacerle el mas mínimo caso a las indicaciones de la joven, lo cual hizo que ella se fastidiara con la actitud del hermano de tu prometido, sin duda alguna a Anna le fastidiaban muchas cosas de el, sin embargo la falta de atención y que la ignoren era algo que no soportaba. Pero, que le podía decir? Si bien ella pensaba o mas bien se imponía la idea de que no le importaba Hao, estaba equivocada...

"Mas vale que quede todo bien limpio"-Dijo Anna, mirando de reojo al castaño que pareciera que aun estaba en un estado pensativo (traducción: otra ves no le hizo caso ¬¬),Anna frunció el ceño con mas disgusto que antes y cerro la puerta de una solo golpe.

"esto me esta causando algunos problemas"-Medito

"Ya bueno, será mejor que empecemos...Hao?"-Yoh paso una y otra ves su mano ante la distraída mirada de su hermano.

"Uhmm!" –Su hermano despertó de su pequeño trance para observar a su joven hermano-"¿qué pasa?"

"No se lo que te pasa, pero puedes contar conmigo jijiji"-Dijo el menor dándole una sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a reincorporarse.(Hao también le devolvió la sonrisa)-"Vamos a terminar de hacer los deberes antes de que Anna se ponga de peor humor"

"Que, estaba de mal humor?"-Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona-"Pense que así era su carácter normal"

"jijijijiji la verdad tiene peores"-Le respondió su hermano siguiéndole el juego.

Pasaron algunas horas mientras Yoh arreglaba, limpiaba, sacudía, barría los cuartos, Hao estaba ordenando algunas cosas del desván, de ahí se pudo encontrar con muchos libros antiguos que ya estaban todos polvorientos, muchos baúles y algunos cuadros. Hao se quedo mirando un pequeño cuadro que estaba en un estante algo viejo y maltratado, limpio la imagen dejando ver a una mujer muy joven, de cabello marro, ojos negros y con una hermosa sonrisa, el castaño miro minuciosamente el cuadro y se dio cuenta que la foto fue tomada hace unos 18 años y que la mujer no solo era joven sino que también se podía ver que su vientre estaba un poco mas grande de lo normal, estaba embarazada.

"Es muy bonita"-Dijo el shaman sonriéndole a la foto.

Todo se quedo en silencio, solo se podía escuchar el viento que jugaba con las ramas de los árboles haciendo que alguna de ellas azotaran levemente con la ventana. De pronto la luna del marco de la foto se rajo, Hao sintió una presencia muy rara, haciéndolo ponerse totalmente en alerta, como era posible que no se allá dado cuenta de aquella presencia antes? Se preguntaba mirando a cada rincón de la habitación, que había adquirido una atmósfera muy pesada por la energía tan extraña que estaba emanado de...

"Ese baúl"-Dijo el shaman volteándose rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia el centro de aquella energía tan rara, abriendo el baúl pudo ver un pequeño tótem con la forma de un alcon que brillaba con mucho esplendor.

"Este es...el animal guardián de los grandes espíritus?"-Se pregunto Hao, cogiendo aquella pequeña figura en sus manos para observarla mejor-"Pero que signif...Ahh"

Una gran luz ilumino todo el cuarto...

Un escalofrió cruzo por la columna vertebral de la joven itako, quien se encontraba en la ciudad, haciendo que esta volteara casi violentamente "Que fue eso?" Se preguntaba ella mientras una gota de sudor frió recorría su mejilla.

"Ah!...Que fue todo eso?"-Se pregunto el shaman levantándose en del césped, "Que, césped?"-reaciono Hao al ver a su alrededor. No estaba en su casa, al parecer estaba en..."La montaña Ozore?"-se paro y aunque no entendía muy bien como había llegado hasta ese lugar supuso que fue por aquel extraño objeto que había encontrado en el sotana, mirando hacia todos los lados, a Hao le pareció muy extraño, que el recordara la montaña Ozore no estaba tan poblada de árboles y de vegetación, es mas hace algunos años había ido a aquel lugar y solo encontró una montaña cubierta de nieve, un sepulcral silencio y el templo de las sacerdotisas en la cima.

Hao subió por el camino de escaleras que conducían a la cima de la montaña mientras miraba el paisaje que estaba a su alrededor.

"Señorita! Señorita! Donde esta?" –Gritaban dos ancianas itakos que bajaban desde el templo, buscando y gritando.

Hao estaba observando a las ancianas cuando algo mas obtuvo su atención, unos arbustos a su derecha se estaban moviendo haciendo un pequeño ruido. "Quien es?" –Pregunto algo curioso pero tranquilo. Una pequeña niña saco la cabeza de los arbustos dándole una sonrisa traviesa al joven castaño que la había descubierto, después la niña le hizo señas con la mano para que Hao se acercara a los arbustos.

"Ven, ven, que no te van" –Dijo juguetonamente la niña jalando a Hao dentro de los arbustos.

"De que nos estamos escondiendo?"-Pregunto el shaman algo curioso

"eh! Jeje pues de aquellas ancianas, me escape del templo" –Dijo algo fastidiada la niña, volteando la cara y entrando su vista en el suelo.

"ahhh y se puede saber por que?" –Hao se inclino y apoyo su cara en su mano, mirando muy curioso a la pequeña niña.

La niña miro a Hao seriamente –"Para que quieres saber?" –Hao le sonrió ampliamente haciendo que la niña termine aceptando –"phew, pues...me quieren obligar a casarme con alguien que no conozco" –dijo frustradamente.

"Y por que te molesta tanto,si te vas a escapar, mejor hazlo cuando lo hallas conocido" Dijo burlonamente.

"No es por eso...es solo que no me gusta que la gente decida mi destino sin consultarme nada, después de todo es mi vida no? Al menos podrían preguntarme si quiero o no casarme con esa persona" –Dijo irritada la chica.

"Cuantos años tienes?" –Pregunto curioso el shaman

"10"

"_Vaya, tan joven y tiene ese carácter jajaja al parecer cuando sea mayor va a ser una itako muy fuerte_" Pensó Hao dándole una pequeña sonrisa al la joven quien lo miraba sin entender por que aquella reacción.

"eh? Por que me miras con esa cara ¬¬" "eres muy raro"

"jajaja te parece?" –Dijo divertidamente Hao, señalándose la cara

"je! Sin embargo tengo que regresar al templo"-Comento la niña mirando hacia el templo Ozore.

"uh? Y ese cambio de actitud?"

"Es que...ya se esta haciendo tarde y no e cenado T.T" –Dijo apenada la niña ya que su estomago había sonado en señal de su falta de alimentos.

Con una gota en la nuca-silencio total

"tu eres un shaman no?-Hao asintió con la cabeza-, me podrías ayudar en algo"-Pregunto suplicantemente agarrandolo de la camisa.

En uno de los pasadizos del templo...

"La han encontrado?" –Pregunto una señora muy seria

"No maestra, la hemos buscado por todos lados"

En una de las habitaciones se pudo ver como Hao llevo en sus brazos a la pequeña niña hasta la ventana de su cuarto.

"wow, no sabia que podía flotar en el aire , yo también quisiera poder hacer eso"-Dijo entusiasmada y con un brillo en sus lindos ojos negros.

"Con el tiempo" –Dijo tranquilamente el shaman de fuego acariciándole la cabeza.

(se escucha unas pisadas)"Hao, ocúltate en el armario, alguien viene"-Dijo preocupada la niña mientras que empujaba al castaño dentro de su armario rápidamente, después se medio dentro de su cama y simulo que estaba dormida.

TOCK TOCK silencio absoluto...

"Ya se que estas ahí, no te hagas la dormida quieres? Que ya revise tu cuarto y no me vengas que estabas en el baño por que tu sabes que no funciona" –Dijo la señora

"_Diablos, nunca se la pasa nada_?" "Eh...yo" –trato de encontrar alguna excusa convincente para salir del lió que se había metido.

"No me inventes ninguna excusa y mas vale que bajes de una buena vez"-Dijo autoritariamente la señora dando media vuelta y marchándose.

Con una gotita en la cabeza- "como puede saber lo que estoy pensando y haciendo si estoy dentro de mi habitación?" –Dijo la niña haciendo un puchero

"jajaja era tu madre?" –Dijo Hao saliendo de su escondite

"Aja, creo que todas las madres son adivinas"-Dio un pequeña sonrisa de resignación.

"Por cierto, hasta ahora no me dices tu nombre"

"Ah que mal educada soy jajaja , mi nombre es..."

"niña!" –La interrumpió una sacerdotisa que estaba tocando la puerta

"Hao, rápido al armario" –Dijo la chica metiendo otra ves al shaman

"No entiendo por que me tengo que esconder" –Se quejo el shaman metiéndose de nuevo al escondite. Sin embargo ella solo junto sus manos en posición de plegaria y le susurro "_Por favor_" ante eso Hao solo dio un bufido de fastidio y se termino de esconder.

"niña! Su prometido a llegado, esta lista?" –Dijo la sacerdotisa abriendo la puerta y antes de que la niña pudiera responder esta la jalo del brazo rápidamente. No había mucho tiempo ya que ella había estado jugando "a las escondidas" toda la mañana.

Hao salio del armario y oculto su poder espiritual para que nadie le encontrara, caminado a través de los pasillos, era verdad, no conoció mucho de aquella casa, solamente había estado ahí una sola ves, solamente había conocido una sola habitación.

"_ese maldito de Hao se atrevió a reencarnar en el cuerpo de mi hija" –dijo muy molesto Yohmei asakura_

"_No podemos hacer nada, tu lo sabes" –Kino dijo esto muy tranquilamente._

"_No sabemos cual de los dos será la reencarnación de Hao, así que..." –Dijo el ansiando volteando a ver preocupadamente a Mikihiza, el padre de los gemelos que estaban a punto de nacer._

"_No se preocupe por mi honorable suegro, keiko y yo sabemos que es necesario" –Dijo el hombre viendo a su esposa la cual estaba derramando lagrimas de dolor ante la futura muerte de sus hijos._

_Nacido el primer bebé..._

_Yohmei se arrodillo en frente de la criatura y posteriormente invoco a sus espíritus de la naturaleza-"No podemos detener el ciclo de reencarnación de aquel shaman...sin embargo podemos retrasarla un poco mas"-La madre estaba llorando al ver aquella escena-"Lo lamento...mi querido nieto" –Los espíritus salieron disparados con el único fin de acabar con la vida de la criatura que acababa de nacer sin embargo..._

"_que diminutos son..." –el espíritu de fuego apareció frente a ellos hiriendo a Mikihiza quien por defender a su suegro le cayeron ráfagas de fuego en el rostro, luego ante la sorpresa de todos el espíritu de fuego se desvaneció dejando a un mal herido Mikihiza y a una madre con el corazón destrozado._

"Ja! Si no hubiera sido por el espíritu de fuego me hubiera matado no, abuelito?" –Dijo sarcásticamente bajando por las escaleras sin que nadie pudiera notarlo. Al llegar a la primera planta del templo se escucho la conversación que tenia dos hombres y a un costado este un joven de mas o menos 5 años mayor que ella que estaba mirando hacia el piso y en el otro extremo a un señor que por la mala posición en que se encontraba Hao no podía verlo bien, pero pudo alcanzar a ver la niña que estaba sentada a su costado con una expresión nula en su rostro, la puerta corrediza estaba semi abierta así que Hao podía ver claramente la conversación y aunque no le interesaba mucho aquella reunión decidió quedarse ya que tenia varias preguntas que hacerle.

"Muy bien, como te dije hijo es un gran shaman , así que la dinastía seguirá siendo una de las mas poderosas" –Dijo orgulloso el invitado. –"El será su prometido"-Dijo invitando a su hijo a acercarse.

"Mi nombre es Ohijiro Kasahara, mucho gusto" –se presento cortésmente el joven.

"Mm? Vamos no seas maleducada hija, preséntate" –Ordeno el padre de esta con una sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es ...Keiko Asakura, mucho gusto" –Keiko hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Afuera del salón se veía a Hao muy sorprendido (ojos como plato) y con una gota que le resbalaba de la mejilla "_esa niña es mi medre_!"

**Fin de Capitulo 3**

Listo! Ya termine mi 3er capitulo n.n, lamento mucho la demora jaja es que e tenido muchas cosas que hacer a demás de que e estado actualizando mi otro Fic , pero gracias a una petición de una chica ¬¬u que no voy a decir su nombre,me e apurado para ponerme al margen con mi otro Fic.

Reviews:

Emmyk: Oh muchas gracias por decir todo eso de mi fic n.n Ahora ya no tendrás por que esperar tanto jajaja y en cuanto a este fic...se va a tardar un poquito en terminar...u.u. muchas gracias por tu review.

Gothic-Punki : jajaja tu crees que ahora tenemos todos hermanos? Jaja bien por Darla de tener a una hermana como tu . Yo también tengo a mi hermanita que esta por ahí P

Raven S : Bueno te dije que estaba trabajando en este Fic XD así que ahora lo tienes, espero que te guste este capitulo como los anteriores.

Anna Chan: como me apura la chica ¬¬u ...XD bueno ya lo termine y espero que sea de tu agrado.

Kanna Asakura : A bueno me gusta dejarlos a todos en suspenso jajaja que mala soy OuÓ muchas gracias por decir que es mi historia esta interesante...por fin mis trabajos dieron fruto TTvTT.

Minineko: en serio te estas gastando una caja de pañuelos? ¬¬u ...XD, que puedo decir...ME ENCANTA EL HAOxANNA! Hao es lo máximo, es el mejor, es un sex symbol etc XD! Hao 4ever!

Mayra-Chan(May SK) : hermanitaaaaa! Por que no me dijstes antes que estabas enfermita? Nooo como que apenas puedes ver el teclado? O.O hermanita debes cuidarte mas, si te mueres ya no voy a tener otra hermana mayor TTTT , pero pensándolo bien entonces así Hao será todo mío ¬¬ Mmmm ...O.O! nooooooo que estoy pensando (joanna se golpea la cabeza contra el escritorio) yo te quiero muchoooooo TTTT mejórate pronto y entra a Internet para que me sigas divirtiendo con todas las estupideces que dices...te quiero muchooo, te quiero mas que a mi computadora, te quiero mas que a pikachu, te quiero mas que al pollo frito TTTT hermanita curate pronto!


	4. Lluvia y tradicion

Capitulo 4 "Lluvia y Tradición"

"yo soy Keiko Asakura, mucho gusto" –Dijo cortésmente la niña mientras miraba secamente al chico que estaba al frente suyo.

"Pero no entiendo….por que ella se va a casar con ese sujeto? Eh! Será mejor que la espere arriba" –Hao se retiro silenciosamente a la habitación de Keiko. Ya había pasado 2 horas desde que estaba en aquella habitación, Hao miro a su alrededor….estaba en la alcoba de aquella persona futuramente querría matarlo……"futuramente" ,Hao miro a fuera de la ventana, los grandes espíritus lo habían enviado al pasado pero cual era el motivo? Y como iba a regresar? El era el shaman mas poderoso del mundo ,sin embargo no tenia la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo..(Cerro sus ojos), Aun recordaba su rostros…..su madre, ella tal ves ella habría sido madre pero solamente con Yoh mas no con el. (suspiro)-"Por que me pongo a pensar en cosas que no tienen sentido?"

"Ya llegue…estas ahí?" –Hao salio de sus pensamientos y miro hacia la puerta que se abrió silenciosamente, la cara de la niña se asomaba por la puerta y al verlo le dio una sonrisa. Hao no mostraba ninguna emoción.- "Mira! Te traje comida…..etto...Discúlpame que no pude venir antes pero mi padre es muy pesado para ese tipo de formalidades" –Se acerco a su escritorio y puso el plato. Hao solo se limitaba a seguirla con la mirada como si estuviera estudiando cada paso, cada gesto, cada actitud de ella. –"Que pasa?"

"….Nada" –Dijo esto y se acerco hacia la comida para ingerirla. Mientras comía la niña lo estaba observando curiosamente y le sonreía, El shaman se puso algo nervioso por la extraña forma de ver de su madre. "Que pasa?"

"Mmm…..quieres casarte conmigo?" –Hao escupió la comida y la quedo mirando. "Que pasa? No me digas que soy tan fea? ¬o¬" –La niña hizo un puchero y giro la cabeza.

"No, no es eso" –Trato de pensar en algo rápido- "Lo que pasa es que ya estoy comprometido" –Dijo dando una sonrisa nerviosa. ¿Cómo era posible que su madre quiera casarse con el? Eso era algo imposible.

"Ahh y como es ella" –La niña se apoyo en la mesa y con unos ojos soñadores miro al joven quien respondió con un "Ah?", Keiko se puso mas seria por la falta de atención e insistió que le contara mas sobre el lugar de donde había venido y de su prometida.

"Mmmm "¿_Que le digo?" _Bueno ella es una persona de un fuerte carácter, aunque creo que es mas sensible de lo que demuestra, siempre trata de dar un porte distinguido y frió con los demás…jaja a decir verdad eso es lo que mas me gusta de ella, tienes unos ojos fríos pero que demuestran firmeza y carácter.-Hao al darse cuenta de quien estaba hablando se quedo mudo y quedo mirando al techo con nostalgia desde cuando el tenia ese tipo de pensamientos hacia esa antipática prometida de su hermano?- "Me pregunto…que estará haciendo ahora? Je! Debe estar ahí con mi hermano"

"¿Hay algún problema? Pareces triste" –Para ser pequeña si se daba cuenta de cada tonada de la voz de Hao…" cuando resaltas alguna palabra en especial es por que significaba mucho para ti, cuando la bajabas era por que estas triste por recordar algo y simplemente cuando volteas la mirada es por que no quieres admitir algo" –Hao se quedo mudo, como era posible que con tan solo 4 horas de haberla conocido ya supiera hasta como hablaba

"Eres muy observadora" –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"siento como si te conociera" –Keiko se acerco mucho mas al shaman- "Por que será" –Lo miro a los ojos como tratando de ver en ellos la respuesta. El shaman volteo la mirada.

"Debe ser tu imaginación, tu no me conoces en nada" –Keiko empezó a reír lo cual atrajo la curiosidad del shaman volviéndola a mirar.

"volteaste la cara….eso significa que me estas ocultando algo ¿no?"

"_rayos_" "eso a ti no te importa" –Hao miro hacia la ventana y recordó algo "Es acaso ese Ohjiro Kasahara tu prometido?"

"Ahh seee.. ¬o¬ Aunque ese niño de mamá no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, pero mi padre dice que el viene de una importante familia de Shamanes …naaa para lo que me importa"

"Y no hay nadie que te interese?" –Hao no podría comprender… ¿Si ella estaba comprometida con ese sujeto…por que se había casado con Mikihiza?

"Mmm bueno ¬/¬ veras….hay un chico…"

"si?" –fijo sus ojos con mas interés que nunca

"Que se llama Hao pero el idiota no ya tiene prometida TT.TT" (Caída tipo Anime)

"Te estoy hablando en serio!" –Dijo exaltado el joven con una vena en la frente.

"esta bien, esta bien ¬o¬ ….Me gusta un amigo que tengo en la aldea pero ...(Más triste) Según mi padre no puedo relacionarme con alguien como el"

"Vamos a ir a verlo"

"Qu..?" –Hao la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hasta la ventana.

**En el presente…**

"Yoh?" –Llamo la itako entrando en la habitación de su prometido.

"Mm? Dime Anna" –El shaman se sentó en su cama mientras se quitaba las orejeras (estaba escuchando musica),

"Has visto a Hao?"

"La ultima ves que lo vi se fue a limpiar el desván…pero se veía algo raro" –Dijo el shaman amarrándose la barbilla para pensar.

La joven no dijo nada mas y cerro la puerta de la habitación de su prometido para ir al desván…algo no estaba bien, ella podía sentirlo…como era que Yoh no se allá dado cuenta de eso? Si ella lo había sentido. Al entrar al desván se pudo sentir una presencia muy extraña, algo familiar sin embargo no sabía explicar muy bien lo que sentía en ese momento. El ambiente estaba demasiado pesado… ¿Cómo era posible que yoh no se percatara de esto?

"que es esto?" –Anna vio la extraña estatuilla del águila pero dejo de verla al sentir una presencia detrás de ella. Volteo y quedo mirando al guardián de los grandes los grandes espíritus que la miraban fijamente. Anna sentía como era invadida por un escalofrió. Auque espíritu en ese momento estaba dando una ojeada a lo mas profundo de su alma lo cual no le gustaba para nada a la itako, racionando y alejándose de el lo mas rápido posible.

"Que buscas?" –Anna abrió los ojos al ver que todo a su alrededor era invadido por una luz muy brillante, sin saber por que, su vista se fue nublando poco a poco hasta quedar totalmente inconsciente.

_Una niña iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su casa, estaba lloviendo, entro agitadamente y se escondió en su habitación. Su madre que la vio pasar rápidamente fue en su búsqueda pero fue detenida por el toque del timbre. La señora fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con un grupo de personas muy molestas pero lo que mas la sorprendió fue que detrás de una de ellas había 2 niños muy lastimados, con heridas en sus brazos y piernas no dejaban de llorar amarrándose de la falda se su madre._

"_Que ocurre?" –Dijo la señora angustiada, seguía mirando a los dos niños._

**En la habitación…**

_La niña estaba en un rincón de su cuarto aferrándose a sus pequeñas piernas, aquella niña no pasaba de los 7 años. Escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos al escuchar la discusión que se estaba llevando abajo. Estaba muy asustada. Y se asusto más cuando escucho la llagada de un carro…el carro de su padre. Hubo muchos gritos y empeoraron cuando su padre entro a la discusión que se había armado…¿por su culpa, Ella ni sabia que estaba pasando, estaba muy confundida, Tal ves era cierto…tal ves ella era un moustro. Como alguien normal podría hablar con personas que ya estaba muerta y se asustaba mas cuando al estar molesta aparecían gigantescos Onis._

_Seguían los gritos…Podía escuchar claramente…su madre estaba llorando. ¿Todo por su culpa?_

"_Que paso Anna? –Pregunto una señora gorda que apareció de repente en la habitación de la niña._

"_Yo..yo..no quise hacer eso, pero estaba muy molesta" –su voz se fue tornando mas desesperada, no quería imaginar lo que haría su padre cuando entrara por su puerta._

"_Calma niña...Que paso?" _

"_Estaba en el parque y aquellos niños me empezaron a decir cosas muy feas, yo trate de alejarme de ellos pero me siguieron, se empezaron a burlar de mi….no me dejaban en paz (una lagrima cae) Yo les dije que no me molestaran pero entonces ellos…." La señora vio en el brazo de la niña una herida- "En serio me asuste por que empezaron a tirarme piedras… ¿soy un moustro no es verdad?"_

"_Claro que no mi niña" –Dijo suavemente la señora secando sus lagrimas. "La gente teme lo que no comprende"_

"_soy rara….por eso papá no me quiere"_

"_y tu madre?" –Pregunto el fantasma poniéndose a la misma altura de Anna._

"_Ella siempre hace lo que el quiere y le dice que haga….yo no le importo" –Volvió a llorar y a enterrar la cabeza._

"_Mi niña…"_

_La puerta se abrió de golpe, Anna se asusto. El padre de esta la quedaba mirando con desprecio y asco por lo cual Anna no podía dejar de sentirse como la peor basura del mundo, el avanzó hacia ella y la cogio por el cuello haciendo que esta quedara suspendida del suelo, estaba muy asustada para hablar y no podía respirar muy bien. Quería que todo esto acabara, estaba asustada y triste por el desprecio que le demostraba aquella persona que amaba, cerro los ojos para tratar de evitar aquella mirada que le dolía tanto pero lo único que puso sentir fue una cachetada tan fuerte que termino por hacerla caer al suelo._

"Ahhh" –Anna despertó, estaba muy agitada, tapo sus ojos con una de sus manos y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Se seco rápidamente los ojos ya que no quería que nadie la viera así, ella había jurado desde ese momento que su padre nunca mas la vería llorar de esa manera…..cuanto lo aborrecía. Miro a su alrededor –"¿Donde estoy? –Anna se levanto, aquel lugar no era la pensión.

La itako empezó a caminar para ver su se orientaba, aunque no conocía ese lugar, le hacia extrañamente familiar, siguió observando hasta llagar al borde de una colina, había una ciudad cerca pero….Anna abrió completamente los ojos. –"este lugar es…". Ahora sabia por que aquel lugar le resultaba tan familiar. Aquel lugar era donde vivía entes de haber ingresado a la casa de los Asakuras.

"Que estarán pensando los grandes espíritus?" –Los cabellos dorados de la itako taparon sus ojos, apretó más los puños. De todos los lugares en el mundo tenían que haberla enviado a ese lugar, levanto una fría mirada y empezó a caminar. Iba de averiguar por que estaba ahí y ningún entupido pasado la iba a hacer sentir mal.

**Ozore….**

"Ya te dije que no tengo nada" –Decía un niño con una sonrisa.

"No te creo! Mas te vale que me devuelvas lo que te robases!" –Le gritaba el duelo de un puesto de frutas.

"mi estimado señor Yamasaki…yo para que quiero robar una fruta? Si mi familia tiene un huerto lleno de ellas? Jijiji" –El pequeño hizo un ademán con la mano y le sonrió tiernamente.

"esta bien Mikihiza…. (Suspiro)…Largate de una buena ves antes que cambie de opinión"

"jiji Gracias" –Al retirarse este choca contra una señora dejando caer 2 manzanas de su ropa. –"Hay jeje no se de donde salio eso ñ.ñu"

"Mocoso!"- El señor le agarro del cuello de su polo haciendo que este quede suspendido en el aire. "Ya veras que de esta no te salvas"

"Oiga usted…que hace?" –Pregunto Keiko que había llagado ante todo el escándalo que se estaba ocasionando, la pequeña lo agarro del brazo al señor para que lo dejara pero este al ser mas grande solamente la empujo haciendo que ella cayera al piso.

"Oye! Por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño!" –Mikihisa le patio el estomago haciendo que este se agarrara el estomago por el dolor, pero sin soltar al niño. Este le apretó mas fuerte el cuello haciendo que la cara del niño se pusiera algo roja. La gente empezó a murmurar ante el espectáculo, algunos decían que lo suelte, otros decían que se lo tenía bien merecido.

Keiko se levanto de nuevo- "Déjelo, no ves que no puede respirar?"

"Esta es la ultima ves que me robas mocoso del demonio y tu no te metas!" –Yamasaki volteo a ver a keiko y alzo la mano para golpearla, ella cerro los ojos con miedo pero al no sentir el golpe los abrió despacio. Hao sujetaba la enorme mano del hombre.

"Bastardo! Suéltame!" –Gritaba histérico el hombre.

"Humano estupido…" –La mano del shaman fue tornándose de color rojo por la energía que había concentrado, de pronto el hombre se quedo inmóvil y salio disparado hacia el puesto de frutas, quedando inconsciente. Una mirada totalmente fría atravesó a cada uno de los espectadores haciendo que todos ellos despejaran rápidamente el lugar.

"wow como hiciste eso?" –Pregunto Mikihisa muy entusiasmado.

"Je! El es muy fuerte…por eso el será mi futuro esposo OuÓ"

"Ah? Y que tiene que ver que sea fuerte? ¬o¬" –Pregunto fastidiado Miki. (Abreviación -.-)

"Pues que no tendría que estar peleando con ningún frutero para que lo soltaran ¬¬"

"Naa al fin y al cabo no me hizo nada n.n" –Dijo Miki poniendo los brazos detrás de la nuca y adoptando una posición relajada.

Hao miro muy divertido como discutían los dos…ahora sabia de donde había sacado el agrado por las parejas fuertes. Ella había dicho casi las mismas palabras que él hace tiempo le había dicho a la itako sin embargo ella era un poco mas atrevida que el.(volvió a sonreír) Era posible que se parecieran hasta en eso? (mirada tierna) "_Me pregunto que habrá pasado el día en que me fui_?" .Volvió a observar, al parecer él se parecía mas a su madre e Yoh había sacado la tranquilidad Mikihisa.

"eres un descarado o.ó en cima que me preocupe por ti te atreves hablarme de esa manera tan despreocupada?" –Cruzo los brazos y miro a otro lado con molestia.

"No te molestes o.ò" –Ella seguía sin hacerle caso suspiro y luego miro a Hao. "esta bien OuÓ….ya lo decidí"

"Ah?" –Esta ves lo miro.

"Si me vuelvo un shaman poderoso….te casaras conmigo!" –agarra la mano de Keiko.

"O/O!...Ah!" –Ella se quedo totalmente estupida ante la proposición del chico. Aunque en serio lo quería nunca se hubiera imaginado tal proposición.

"Tu ya estas comprometida" –dijo el castaño.

"Ja!" –Burlo Miki- "No sabes que en la familia Asakura hay una tradición?"

"Cual?"

"Cuando la mujer esta comprometida y hay dos pretendientes, debe haber una pelea para saber cual de los dos tiene mayor poder espiritual, el que tenga mayor voluntad y deseos de obtener la mano de prometida, Los Asakuras así se aseguran que su descendencia sea cada ves mas fuerte" –Explico Keiko.-"Es algo muy tonto, en ves de hacer todo esto me podrían permitir escoger a la persona con quien quiera casarme"

"No te preocupes YO te salvare de las garras de ese maligno ser OuÓ" –Dijo entusiasmado el niño haciendo que un aura de batalla apareciera detrás de el.

"Te van a hacer pedasos ¬o¬"

(Caída estilo Anime) –"No te preocupes ya veras que todo saldrá bien ¬¬u" –Dijo con una gota en la cabeza. Le sorprendía la "gran" fé que tenia hacia el.

"_Si…definitivamente se parece mas a Yoh_"- Pensó divertidamente el shaman de fuego mirando hacia el cielo. "_Anna….."_

Fin del Capitulo 4

Notas de la Autora: -.- oh bueno eh tenido algunos problemas con el capitulo anterior ¬¬….al parecer algunas personas no captaron muy bien. A Hao lo enviaron a pasado y de ahí se encontró con su madre …..no con Anna ¬¬. Ya bueno creo que próximamente hare sufrir un poco a nuestra querida annita nn ….y en cuanto a Yoh…si, no se dio cuenta y por que? ¬.¬ …..por que es un distraído de la patada u.ú. muchas gracias por los reviews.

Raven S. : oh muchas gracias por decir que te gusto mi fic…yo tambien estoy que espero el tuyo ¬¬ ….pero no te voy a presionar n.n …como cree?...Apurate! Andale! No me hagas ir hasta Mexico muajaja que ya se por donde vives! OuÓ ejem ejem ..compostura T.T ….gracias por tu review.

Aishiteru Hao : Oh bueno creeme que tengo algunos pequeños bloqueos para escribir….(necesito algunas copas) pero hago lo mejor que puedo..Mmm el HaoxAnna..bueno este es uno pero necesito que Annita sufra un poquito para juntarlos nn…sin dolor no hay amor muajajajajajaja.

Andrea Nefasto : Hey gracias nn …y bueno ese no es el nombre del papá de los gemelos…en este capitulo ya supiste por que no? (dime que si TT.TT) y no, no ere anna ¬¬ ….bueno "Kuso" Mmm ya te dije lo que significaba no? ññu.

Kanna Asakura : Si ye se que hubo muchos flach backs XD! Pero me gustan, a demás ellos tienen como un conflicto con su pasado..algo que no los deja en paz. Por eso es que antes de que estén juntos, tienen que superar sus dificultades T.T (eso creo)

Shaoran Li: Muchas gracias por tu review n.n y no, no era Anna ¬¬

May Sk : XD! Hay hermanita tu siempre diciendo cosas tan……simpáticas ññu como que ya pegaste el contrato ese ¬¬u …no hermanita! Eso no se vale . ! yo también te extraño muchoooooo muchooooooo! TT.TT es muy frustrante no saber de ti……..y el hombre que invento el internet creo que no es Bill gates por que el es el que invento el Microsoft no? O.o ya bueno eso no es importante…si hermanita gracias a…..no se quien nos pudimos conocer…..buuuu le agradezco a esa persona por haber creado algo tan maravilloso como el Internet! "gracias como te llames"….Hermanita no importa que ninja contrates…yo siempre los destruyó muajajajajaja ya ríndete muajajajajaja. Ay sniff sniff extrañaba eso TTvTT ..cuídate mucho!


End file.
